fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fandemonium/Eps.24
Like the previous episode, this one has been written by , the author of The Litle Sunnyscythe and Sandsmash Series. This episode may contain mature content, such as violence. ---- WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME: The gang is trapped on an island in an alternate universe with a psychotic Anti-Marine, who claims the Almost-Killer is her son. Anti-Marine has been nothing but constant trouble- in the course of a single day, she murdered Steel and manipulated Clyde into backstabbing Flame. But as Ginourm and Hark walk away from Steel's broken body, it begins to stir... and twitch... and its eyes open... Ginourm: I can't believe Clyde is working with that horrible Marine. Hark: Well, this is an alternate universe- this Marine is evil, so the Marine in the main universe must be a great person. Ginourm: What does that have to do with anything? Let's beat up this Marine! Hark: Just thinking out loud... Ginourm: Ah, there's Vulcan and 3.14. Hark: 3.14! VULCAN! Vulcan: What? Hark: Marine just killed Steel, and Clyde nearly killed Flame. Ginourm: Yeah. 3.14: That's impossible! Ginourm: No, no, it isn't. It happened. I saw Steel's body. While they are talking, Steel walks over a hill over toward them. Steel: ...where am I... Ginourm: Steel?! You're alive! Steel: I... Steel? What? Vulcan: Don't fall for it! That isn't Steel. Steel: I don't... Vulcan: If it is Steel, then it's his dead body, being controlled by something. Ginourm: What? Vulcan: The question is why your heart isn't beating, Steel. Ginourm: How can you tell if his heart is beating or not? Vulcan: First of all, birds of prey already have uncanny hearing abilities. Second, my body is mechanically modified, giving me even more enhanced hearing. All your hearts are beating, except Steel. He should be dead. He is dead. Steel: Dead. Dead. Dead. I'm not dead. They killed me over and over again, but I'm not dead. Ginourm: ...? Steel: First they blew up my robot. Then they stabbed me on a piece of wreckage. 3.14: He's describing what happened to Sunnyscythe. It was all over the news. Steel: Why is everyone trying to hurt me? 3.14: No one's trying to hurt you. We're not... Steel: I escaped. I got away. And there was this body floating in the water. Its soul was leaving it. I could see it starting to fade. Vulcan: Wait a second... are you saying that you're Sunnyscythe, possessing Steel's body? Steel/Sunnyscythe: I took a chance. I have a body. And boy, is it a powerful one! Steel begins to use his hypnosis power on the group. 3.14: What... urgh... Ginourm: NO! Aaaaaah... Steel/Sunnyscythe: You will never do anything to prevent me from carrying out my will. Ginourm: Yeah... 3.14: Uh-huh... 3.14: Right... Vulcan: No... fight back... ahhhh... Steel/Sunnyscythe: I leave you alive as an act of mercy. It is the last act of mercy I will ever commit. Steel/Sunnyscthe then races off, leaving the four hypnotized in his wake. ---- Meanwhile, Marine is opening portals to other dimensions to summon the 'friends' she promised would help Clyde beat England. All of the friends are at least as twice as tall as Marine, often with multiple heads. Clyde: Wow... Marine: There. See? I'm making good on my promise. These are the people who will be helping you. Flame is tied up nearby. Flame: You're crazy... those things will slaughter hundreds, if not millions of innocents. Clyde: I'll order them to only kill soldiers. Flame: Soldiers with families and friends. And children. Clyde: You didn't seem too upset about that when you were killing soldiers in my army. Flame: Your soldiers at least had a fair chance. My men will be massacred. Everyone dead. Clyde: This is war, Flame. Flame: You can't- ???: Hey! What's going on? Standing atop a nearby hill are Heart, McBoo, Luz, Nightwolf, and the other participants in Fandemonium. Heart: You'd better explain what's going on here. Nightwolf: Or I'll eat you all alive. Luz: That's a bit much, but that's the general point, yeah. Flame: Yes! Marine: My friends, kill them! Clyde, come with me! Clyde's shoulders sag. The Fandemonium gang's arrival and their obvious anger toward him are the straws that break the camel's back. He has already started to become dissilusioned with the obviously psychotic Marine, and he is sick of doing her bidding. Clyde: Marine... Marine: Yes? Clyde: Shut up. Clyde punches Marine in the face, knocking her into one of the portals she had opened. Marine: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... With their summoner gone, the monstrous beings are dragged back into their portals. Nightwolf: And I didn't even get to eat anybody alive. The portals are still open, however. The largest is a portal directly in the center- nothing has come out of that portal yet. Heart: I think that portal is the one back to the mansion. Clyde: I'll check. Clyde peers into the portal. Clyde: Yep. That's definitely the portal back to the mansion. McBoo: I'll see if I can find the others. This island has been more trouble than it was worth. ---- Thirty minutes later, the entire gang (with the exception of Steel) have been reunited back at the mansion. Rain is beating down outside. Clyde: I can't believe it. So Sunnyscythe took over Steel's dead body? That's just... ugh. Flame: You know what I'' can't believe? That you betrayed me and gave me to that crazy alternate universe raccoon! Hark: ...guys. ''Suddenly, the group is swarmed by a gigantic cloud of ashes, which reforms itself together into Steel the Chameleon. Hark: YAAAA! SUNNYSCYTHE! Steel: No, no, no. Guys, it's me! I'm alive! Vulcan: Your heart isn't beating either. Steel: As I was dying, Sunnyscythe's spirit invaded my body. My spirit was transported into Sunnyscythe's body, which had been cremated and therefor was just ashes. But I was alive, and in control of these ashes. So I can literally shapeshift- my mind is spread out between the ashes. I can turn into anything I want. Hark: That actually makes sense. Clyde: We'll need to earn your trust, of course, to make sure you're not lying. Flame: Look who's talking. Traitor. Hark: Okay. Guys? You know what? I'm sick of this. I'm sick of the betrayal. I'm sick of the fighting. I'm sick of all of you. I need to get away. When I was hired to be part of Fandemonium, I didn't think that things would get this bad. This was supposed to be a funny reality show. I didn't want this. Hopefully when I'm gone, things will cool down and become as funny and comedic as they were before. Clyde: Reality show? Hark: I'm leaving. And I'm taking anyone who will come with me. Flame: I'll go with you. I'm not happy here anymore. Hark: Anyone else? Luz: Hark, don't leave. Hark: I have to. I want life at the mansion to be as fun as it used to be, for all of you. And I would just hinder that. I've never experienced anything like what happened on the island. I need to get away from here, from all of this. Flame: Couldn't have put it better myself. Hark turns and heads upstairs to pack. ---- Will Hark and Flame thrive in the outside world, or succumb to it? Will Sunnyscythe return? Find out in Hark & Flame, the first-ever Fandemonium spinoff series! ---- How will the gang react to two of their members suddenly leaving? How will Steel handle his new powers? Find out in the next episode of Fandemonium! Category:Fandemonium Category:Fan Fiction Category:Clyde Category:Chapters Category:Episodes Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters